


Perfect Place

by tompolland



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Let’s see where this goes, Love at First Sight, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Just a quick little Tenrose drabble while I work on my other story, ‘Because I Love Him.’ Personally, I love Human AUs with these two. Enjoy!She’s giving a tour, but he keeps getting distracted by her.





	Perfect Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misswhoviangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/gifts).



> This is for Misswhoviangirl, because I love her works :) <3

 John Smith walked into the doors of the University, and made his way to the desk. A thin and tall African woman looked up at him though thick rimmed glasses. 

 

“Can I help you, sir?” 

 

 He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Uh, Yeah, John Smith... I’m here for the 2:45 tour-“

 

She cuts him off. “Mister Smith... you do know that you’re about an hour early?” 

 

John chuckles nervously and looks at his feet. “I’ve not got an excellent sense of time.” 

 

 The woman, her name tag says Shyla, laughs, and points at a row of seats by the door. “Sit there, until the rest of your group and the guide show up.”

 

 John said thank you, and took a seat. He played on his phone for a while, until he ended up staring at the wall for the remaining half an hour. When the rest of the group had shown up, a young blonde came from behind the desk. Immediately, John’s jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple white blouse and a black pencil-skirt, along with sheer black leggings and low black heels. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Rose Tyler, a Freshman here at UCL! I will be your tour guide, taking you through the buildings and most of the campus. Dinner will be available in the canteen. Come on, let’s start with the check in area...” 

 

 John followed her with the group, giving her the best of his attention. Well... not the tour in itself, but her... He thought she was beautiful, and the way she talked was enough to make his mind wander... 

 At the end of the tour, the group went to the canteen for dinner. Rose had told everyone that they probably poshed up the food for the guests, to which they all laughed. But John wasn’t interested in the food. 

 When Rose left the group at the enetrance of the canteen, he followed her out. 

“Miss Tyler?” 

 

 She turned and looked at him, first at his name tag and then his face. “Yes, Mister Smith?” 

 

He blushed. “Well... Uhm... I know the food in here isn’t that great and all, and- and I’d like to hear more about your experience here and- maybe get to know you a bit better? We could... go to a local restaurant or something?” 

 

 Rose smiled, and adjusted the watch on her wrist. “I would be honored, Mister Smith. Come on... I know the perfect place.” 


End file.
